Blind Spot
by dumplingeye5
Summary: AU:12 year old Wisely's journal. Tyki/Wisely brotherly love, Neah/Wisely. After chapter 3, starts switching off between current timeline and the journal entries. And Neah still has his body.
1. Spider Eyes

**A/N: Inspired by neawrites 's writing style on Tumblr. Based on some head-cannons for Wisely I made. Please R &R.**

Even if you know what's coming, you're never prepared for how it feels.

The stick sliced open my sealed eye, the biggest one first. Black blood slid slickly over my face, sticky and sickly sweet smelling. My arms and legs were bound, and besides if I struggled, they'd cut me up worse. I bit my lip, though a few desperate screams came out anyways.

I wanted them to stop. To leave me alone.

"Ew, it has black blood!"

"Don't touch it, it's poisonous!"

A giggle.

"Black spider blood~"

"Does each eye bleed a different color?"

Cut. Slice. Snap. Open. Something's wrong. Why are my eyes open? _Is that me screaming?_

"No, they're all the same color."

" **FREAKY FIVE EYES, STOP SCREAMING!** "

That one beat the stick over and over into my side. My screams died. My mind went all white.

* * *

I remember the softness first, then the warm arms holding me close. Everything was burning. My mouth was as dry as the paper I am writing this down on. I remember screaming again until my throat was hoarse and achy _I hurt so much and I didn't know why._ I remember soft comforting words...I passed out again.

That was the day I started hating myself.

* * *

Three days after, my mother gave me her favorite patterned scarf to keep warm in the cold wave coming through our town. The seals of my demonic eyes were already back, but now the lids were crusted with black. We were moving soon, so in a moment of idiocy, I thought my mother gave me the scarf to wrap around the bandages over my eyes. But she looked at me and said,

"Wisely, don't hide away your blessings from a world full of blindness and fear."

At least, something like that. That was too formally written for my mother's words. My mother would have been more blunt about it, but still kind. I can't remember much about her anymore...such a shame.

Anyways, I pretended the scarf was a turban when Tyki asked me to play with him that day, trying to brighten me up.

I pretended to read his palms, all goofily "mysterious", and the twerp couldn't stop laughing at the absolute absurdity coming out of my eating hole. Tyki succeeded, by the way, in brightening me up. But I still was bruised all over and it hurt especially to laugh with him. That didn't matter though.

I realized, then, how much my family matters to me.

 _I couldn't live without them._


	2. Rain

**A/N: Wisely is such a fruit. Neah is so hard to write. In case your wondering, this is Wisely's second move. The Earl get's bored staying in one place. Here's some plot now. I hope you enjoy. 3**

I've been here for a month now. The London weather has been rainy.

 _Observation:_ Humans don't tend to like to be outside when it rains. I wonder why...rain is pretty. It makes you smell like wet Earth.

I like to walk around when it rains in the woods. I like to see the pictures that rain paints in watercolor greens and browns. I like to smell like life.

Today it rained, and I discovered a wheat field. I could see a house far away on the other side. I remember that I wondered who lived over there and if they enjoyed the view.

"Hello there."

I spun around.

"H-hi", I said.

There was a boy my age with short curly hair all frizzed up from the rain. His green eyes were curious, and he had a small smile on his face. In his arms there were several bags from the store.

"Mm..You're Wisely, right? From Barnes Elementary?"

Now that I had thought about it, he had looked familiar...

"Mhm. Who are you?" He blinked, surprised probably that I didn't recognize him.

"I'm Neah. I sit right next to you in Science. You talk to me everyday."

Let me say this right now:

 _I'm such a dumb-butt fruit._

"Oh..."

Neah's expression changed to discomfort and worry. Probably remembering that we're in the rain and he's holding paper bags.

"It's ok. Help me take these home."

He shoved some of the bags of...food in my arms and took off through the wheat field. I went after Neah from Science, trying not to drop his dinner.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, Neah. Neah will be important. Review for the 14th? Please?**


	3. Neah

**A/N: Neah just keeps getting harder and harder to write. And Wisely is a little bewildered potato in this chapter I'm so sorry. Promise that he'll get ahold of himself next time. I hope you enjoy anyways.**

Neah shifted around the bags and fiddled with the lock. He cursed. Apparently, he had left the keys inside and the door locked behind him.

"Here, take these", Neah put the rest of the load on me. He either ignored or didn't hear my terrified squeak, but he turned on his heal and somehow elegantly ran over to the side of the house, scaling the wall. Neah slid into the window, graceful.

I mean, not like I noticed.

It was a few minutes before he deigned to unlock the door for me.

"Oh, sorry there friend."

He took the load off of me and set it in the doorway, helping me to my feet and closing the door behind us.

"You squished. My. Insides", I huffed at him.

"I'm sorry, Wisely. Won't happen again."

Neah shoved a pair of dry, clean clothes into my hands, spun me around, marched me into the bathroom down the hall, and closed the door behind me. I must've stared at the door handle for 5 minutes or so before it occurred to my brain to change.

Why is Neah being nice to me?

The scarf was soaked, it kept dripping down my face, tickling my nose. I sneezed. I looked in the mirror at the brown and white casuals that were too long at the sleeves for me, and laughed. Cozy.

I peeked my head out and looked around. The paint on the white walls were chipped in places and the older paintings hung in the hallway were dusty, but still jovially speaking of long ago laughter in the bright colors and swirls. I love that sentence. Speaking of long ago laughter in the bright colors and swirls. Neah's house is lovely.

I wiggled out from the little crack I made from the doorway and tiptoed over to get a closer look. In one of the paintings there was a mother tigress cuddling her 2 cubs. I smiled. I swear I heard someone cough from upstairs, though.

Moving on, I headed over to the living room, sitting down in front of the hearth. Several minutes passed staring into the flames.

Neah padded down from the burgundy-red carpeted stairs. I love that shade of red. Ok, refocusing. He had an empty bowl and used spoon in his hands. Someone coughed again, stopping Neah, looking like he was waiting for someone to call for him. They did not, and Neah, still graceful as ever, walked over and sat in front of me. Setting the bowl next to him, he leaned in close enough to boop our noses together.

"Hello there again."

"L-long time no see."

He leaned back, the curiosity back in his eyes. A small smile for me.

"I'm sorry for dragging you here randomly."

"Oh...um, it's ok. Is someone sick?"

"Mm..my mother and my brother have come down with a nasty cold. Why were you out in our field?"

Oh yeah.

"I was walking out in the rain and found it."

Neah shook out his hair as if there was still water pouring down on him. Observation: He does not like water in his hair.

"Do you do that every time it rains?"

I nodded.

"Let's play outside next time it rains, ok?"

I was nervous. Playing usually isn't what other kids my age want to do to me, and I see the venom in their eyes however much they seem to veil it. Neah looked real. So instead I said, almost hopeful,

"Really?"

"Mhm. Why not?"

"I don't have any friends, and..."

"You have me, fruit."

"S-see you t-tomorrow?"

"Love to", Neah winked.

As I left, I swore I saw the hearth metamorphosis into a mantis green color. I shuddered. I thought my nightmares were supposed to stay inside my head.

* * *

 **A/N: Please note that this a work in progress and details will sometimes change randomly depending on what I like. I hope you enjoy it anyways, because this is so much fun to write and explore in for me. Sorry if the updates are spacey :/. But I think I can get you something on 06/15/17, ok? Love!~**

 **(Please review)**


End file.
